


Soulmate

by jjjean65



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-01
Updated: 2007-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjjean65/pseuds/jjjean65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco casts a spell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmate

  
[Soulmate](viewstory.php?sid=75) by [jjjean65](viewuser.php?uid=1)  


  
Summary: Draco casts a spell.  
Categories: Harry Potter Characters:  Draco Malfoy (Harry Potter)  
Genres:  angst, drabble, magic  
Challenges:  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes  
Word count: 85 Read: 1642  
Published: 08 Jun 2007 Updated: 08 Jun 2007 

Soulmate by jjjean65

Draco sighed as he sat in his darkened room. The war had not gone well for anyone and now he was alone and in hiding.

His once bright hair was unkempt. The arrogant twist to his shoulders now slumped His snarl, no longer feral, but morose. He hated being alone.

An idea flitted through his head and he drew his wand.

In an unsure but hopeful tone he spoke the words and flicked. "Accio soulmate."

A flash of light and suddenly there stood before him...

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.ficology.com/viewstory.php?sid=75>  



End file.
